


aurora

by beaubcxton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/pseuds/beaubcxton
Summary: A drabble on how James fell in love.





	aurora

He falls in love like this: her hands wrapped around his stomach, her breaths in short puffs that fan the hair falling on her face in the dark. He falls in love with her kindness, the warmth and security she brings with her presence. He loves her laugh, the way she giggles till she cries and how she drops on the bed with a plop when he starts to snort.

 It’s not so much that she’s there  _for_  him. Neither is the realisation that he won’t die alone. He cares about that only a little. It’s how she gives him life with her “ _James, it’s morning!”_  Or,  _“it’s snowing!! Why are you groaning? Wake up!_ ” She’s so excited by life, so full of vivid colors that sometimes he shuts his eyes at how very bright she shines. She with emerald eyes and ruby hair.

 He relishes the way her lips close over his like she knows it’s the end of the world too and how he’ll barely sigh as her body flushes against his and how strands of her flowery hair will tickle his nose.

 He wants and needs her like she’s fire in this cold world. She’s brave and red. Like he’s the moon and stars, that’s how she looks at him and sometimes, on exceptionally  _normal_  days, he can’t understand why. She’s not looked past the flaws, she’s looked  _at_  them and walked through, brandishing the thorns away till he’s a bunch of roses.

 She’s the one that he loves the most till a scrawny mess of a boy wraps his fist around his thumb.


End file.
